


Fidget Spinners Like Broken Hearts To Me

by AlessaParade



Category: Blur, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Father John Misty, My Chemical Romance, Radiohead (Band), The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, fidget spinners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaParade/pseuds/AlessaParade
Summary: On such a lucky morning such as today he met the love of his life. It was raining and Damon really thought he had better make haste otherwise he would not make time to go to the FOB concert.For as long as he could remember, Damon Albarn was hopelessly in love with Pete Wentz. After an encounter at the train station, Damon was introduced to a new world, a world that he preferred, but little did he know that this particular world would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably made lots of mistakes, it is 2am after all, so what did you expect?

He was rushing to get on time, checking his watch and working up quite the mood that he was almost late for his train ticket to manchester where the concert was held. Luckily his mood immensly brightened when he saw one of his favourite idols, Pete Wentz. 

Pete Wentz was all that Damon aspired to be and to see him at the train station looking quite cute was a nice surprise. Pete wentz was spinning his fidget spinner aggressively, he smiled at Damon, "Hey, wanna have a go?"  
Damon was shocked that Pete had offered him to spin the spinner. He nodded slowly and Pete wentz passed it to him. He started spinning and soon enjoyed it. 

He saw the spinner looping round and round, marveled at how such a small thing could possess such a control over him. Pete muttered in his breath, "You spin me right round baby right round like a fidget spinner right round right round," Damon blushed as Pete hugged him. This was all a lovely suprise. 

Pete leaned in a planted a kiss on Damons cheek, causing him to blush furiously.  
He looked at his watch,"Well, I'd better be going," he sighed,"Call me.." He gave Damon a small strip of paper, them walked off. 

Damon stared at his curvy backside, his jaw dropping in lust, he needed all of that man. 

In haste he called his friend, Thom Yorke, to give him a ride to the concert he was aching to see. Thom muttered angrily but agreed and arrived at the bus stop on time with a bag with fresh clothing. 

"What have you done now?" he cried in exasperation.  
Damon stared at Thom, "I...Need...Pete..fidget...spinner.." He managed to get out.  
"What do you mean? Are you okay? Who's pete!? Are you cheating on me?"  
Damon breathed through his nose like a rat in breeding season and clung to thom's shoulders in angst.  
But.. Pete" Damon replied as he thought back to the bus. "He showed me a different world. A world of autism."  
"No! Damon you are not autistic!" cried Thom desperately and tried to console him. "You are perfecty normal! You do not need a fidget spinner!"  
"You are mistaken...I'm sorry Thom, but I have a love for fidget spinners greater than the love I have for you.." He pulled out his fidget spinner and starting viciously spinning. His attention was completely focused on the toy, he wouldn't take his eyes off it.

Thom looked at Damon in disgust.  
"Does that mean you are leaving me for Pete?" cried out Thom Yorke while fetching a hanky to dry his tears. Damon Albarn nodded while his attention was focused on the small fidget spinner. 

Thom through down Damon's clothes in disgust and took off driving in no hesitation. Damon Albarn was too busy playing with the spinner to noticed and when he saw the bundle of clothes at his feet he yelled for Thom, but he was already gone.

In the distance he saw pete wentz.  
"Pete!" Damon called out desperately. Pete also appeared to spinning a fidget spinner, but he still followed Damon's voice and ran to him. As Pete tried crossing the road, but due to his lack of concentration on it, a red Ferrari hit him.  
"Oh fuck!" The driver called out in frustration. 

Looking up from the windsheild was a dumbfounded Gabe Saporta who was trying to wipe off the blood.  
"Sorry boss!" He called out and dialled 911 hurriedly and easily.

From the right of him was a certain William beckett who looked very much in love with the man next to him. He whispered something in Gabe's ears, causing him to smile.

Tears streamed down Damon's face. The man of his dreams was lying on the road, his leg was bent in an odd angle. But he was still breathing.  
"Someone call the ambulance!" He yelled, upset.

Gabe Saporta inspected his car to check if it was not bruised by Pete's attack on it. As Damon was trying to put life into Pete, Gabe accidently reversed, squashing all of the life out of him in one clean stroke. 

Damon was horrified. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon screamed at the clueless driver, "I'm calling the police! You bastard!"  
As Damon starting dialling the police, he also starting spinning the toy again, to help relieve the stress.

Gabe Saporta and William beckett drove off suddenly while Damon was shouting obscenities at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to add some of the characters in the tag and I apologise for the bad editing.

From a distance, Father John Misty smiled in an ironic manner while sipping his tea in an ironic manner. His cologne was going to be released tomorrow and Jeff Magnum had not accepted his invitation and neither did Mac DeMarco. The party was going to be a mess if Death Grips were the only ones performing, he thought to himself as he furiously refreshed the thread on /mu./ he made about himself.  
  
Nothing. Not even a single reply. He started spinning his arcade fire spinner ironically when he heard a crash. Gabe Saporta and William Beckett had crashed into his house and broken his acoustic guitar. He stared at the horizon and briefly contemplated calling Fleet Foxes when Gabe Saporta reversed and crashed into him. His last words were references to pledging aledgiance to Taylor Swift and the Oculus Rift. 

\--

Damon Albarn stared at the mangled body of Pete Wentz when suddenly a girl appeared. She was furiously spamming her tumblr with pictures romanticizing mental illness. She noticed Damon staring at her and blushed while snapping her phone shut in embarrasment.  
"Hi, um, I'm Melanie Martinez!" The girl smiled creepily and continued, "Wow, are you from around here? I haven't seen ya!" Damon Albarn let out a hiss of air and stood up, his attention focused on the fidget spinner.  
"Sorry sweetie I'm into men. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. "Oh it's okay! I like men too we're basically twins, I'm sure we'll figure something out!"  
Damon Albarn slowly backed away from the screaming, crying young girl when he bumped into Colin, a member of his ex boyfriend's band, Radiohead.  
"Ay, watch ya back mate!" Damon shouted to the confused man.  
"Hey, it's Thom's Boyfren, well not anymore! Hah!" Colin exclaimed, Damon Albarn was very confused, how did he know that Thom had broken up with him?  
"Fren?"  
"I've been listening to twenty one pilots recently!" Colin admitted happily, "Me and Jonny have matching skeleton clique tattoos. When will you evah?" Colin revealed a large tattoo that said "Joshler" in curly handwriting and had a picture of a twenty one pilots version of the pride flag.  
"Is Twenty One Pilots... good?"  
"Hell yeah they are!" Screamed the bassist. "Do you want me to take you to one of their shows?"  
"S-sure.." A Damon muttered, blushing.  
"Fantastic! Radiohead is opening for them," Colin lowered his voice, "We had to give favors but it was all worth it in the end."  
Damon nodded, too dizzy from the excitement of going to the legendary band: Twenty One Pilots, to notice that he had chewed his fidget spinner.


End file.
